Little Dreams
by MattMraz
Summary: 'Matt & Mello have been friend's forever but When Matt get's hold of a new girlfriend, Mello's life seems to crumble. One of Mello's strangest secrets might get out. And it has nothing to do with Matt.  MXM fic, AU.  slight summary change
1. Chapter 1

**A.N **

**Well this is my first chapter of my first fic. I'd like to thank DiabolicaJeevas and Let's Explode for all their help, go check out their stuff its awesome :)**

**enjoy~**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Death Note or its characters**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

I could hear Matt rummaging around the kitchen.

He normally came and hung round my place, mostly because I always had food, and he didn't. It doesn't bother me; I didn't really eat much else from chocolate. Silky, sweet goodness... Matt spends too much money on games to be able to afford food. A complete waste, if you ask me.

_CLANG!_

"Ouch!"

Oh god, what's he done now...

"What are you doing?" I spat as I saw an annoyed Matt on the floor along with various different pots and pans, having walked into the kitchen to see what all the noise was about.

"Why do you keep your pans in the top cupboard?" he yelled back, climbing back up to his feet and adjusting his orange tinted goggles over his eyes.

I simply sighed and picked up the pans. As much of an ass Matt was, I could never stay mad at him, he was my best friend and as much as I denied it, I did love him. In slightly more-than-friendly ways, too, but he would never know that.

I watched him as he started getting things out of the cupboards. He was a perfect height, not too tall, or too small, and definitely not overweight, although for someone who barely ate, he wasn't quite as skinny as you'd expect, and his hair was a beautiful shade of crimson... I often played with the ends of his hair when he was on his games and too distracted to notice.

When he reached for the packet of pasta his shirt rode up a little exposing some of the pale, soft-looking skin of his waist... I shivered.

"Cold?" Matt quickly pulled me back to reality as he started boiling the pasta, a smile on his face.

"Oh, um... yeah I think I'm gonna go put something on..." I turned and walked towards my room quickly, hands balling into fists – anything to stop myself from jumping him. I had a plan to try and get him really drunk one night, so I could kiss him... See how he reacts. Then I could either blame it on the alcohol or let it go further. Heh.

I threw the first sweater I saw on, which just so happened to be Matt's. He must've left it here last week.

Walking back through to the living room, I saw Matt sat on the floor eating pasta while playing some game, like always. I sat on the couch behind him, my hand automatically drifting to toy with his hair.

"Oh, I had something to tell you..." Matt said not looking away from the TV screen as he mashed buttons.

"What?"

"I've got a new girlfriend."

_Girlfriend? When did that happen? I think my life just shattered..._

"She's really nice, I think you'll like her... I really think I have something here!" Matt smiled brightly, still not taking his eyes off the screen, while I sat, mouth open, mind racing.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, forcing myself to remain calm.

"Okay... Nice..." I said slowly

"Really? I thought you might oppose to it..."

"Why would you think that?" I snapped, a bit unlike myself... Kind of aggravated.

"I dunno really, just thought you would, y'know..."

"That's insightful," I said, my voice practically oozing sarcasm

"Anyway," Matt began, shaking my comment off in his usual, unconcerned way. "I'd love for you to meet her tomorrow!"

I really couldn't care less who the bitch was, but she was taking _my _Matt away so I guess I had to check her out. See if she's anywhere near good enough for him.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

**A.N**

** You like? I know summary fail :P Review please :) *hugs* What do you want Matt's Girlfriend to be like?**


	2. Human

**A.N **

**Here is chapter two :D yey!**

**Also I forgot to Say my story was inspired by The Album 'Bright Lights - Ellie Goulding' particularly the song 'Little Dreams' hence the name. This chapter was inspired by the song 'Human'.**

**Disclaimer : No I do not own death note, nor it's characters, nor Nintendo haha**

**This hasn't been Beta'd so excuse things here and there... **

**enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

We parked up somwhere and arrived at a Little Cafe on the high street.

And so it began...

Matt walked quickly ahead, towards a table near the window.

"Ella!" Matt yelled out waving his arm exitedly

A young looking girl, turned round, her eyes immediately brighting when she saw Matt.

Her eyes were a bright sapphire, her hair shoulder length (mabey a little longer than mine) and a brilliant Blonde complemented the style. She was a little smaller than Matt and in all honesty, she was beautiful. Not as beautiful a me of course (or Matt), but still pretty.

A genuine smile spread across her face upon seeing Matt coming to sit with her. She kissed him lightly and sat back down. My eyes narrowed. I aproached the table with confidence, I would not look weak in front of anyone, especially not her. She looked me up and down with a wary expression, probables registering that all my clothes were infact leather. oblivious to my glare

I sat down close to Matt and folded my arms, keeping my eyes on her all the time.

"Mello, Ella"

"Ella, Mello" Matt gestured towards each of us.

"so you're Matts girlfriend" I said smirking

"yep, I've heard so much about you, so glad to finally meet you" she smiled sweetly at me

I smiled at hearing that she had heard about me, I loved the fact Matt spoke about me. We continued some mindless chatter for a while, exchanging details. In the process I learned that 'Ella' was a collage student and currently trying to make it somewhere with her acoustic guitar, she loved dogs (and Matt apparently) and spent most of her time with her music or reading.

they met while at the store, classic, the day I sent Matt to run some errands while I finshed up some (mafia) work. I could'nt help but think if I had never sent him, I would'nt be here right now. One of things I hated most about her was... I couldn't hate her. She was a nice person and seemed to care for Matt, and who was I to take that away from him.

I felt like a child not being able to get what he wants. this annoyed me. Alot.

Later on, I decided i'd had enough and told them I should be heading off.

"Lets go Matt" I said in a monotone, signaling to leave

"you go ahead I'm gonna walk Ella home" Matt said giving me the keys, and winding his fingers with her's

I glared at him for a second, then took the keys. His face told me alone that I could'nt persuade him otherwise.

As soon as I got in, I kicked off my boots and stalked into the bathroom. I held a tight grip on each side on the sink looking straight into the mirror. The image of those together woul'nt leave my mind. It killed me a liitle bit inside, but my armor I had built up around me would never faulter. I turned and threw my fist into the wall making a rather deep, cracked dent in the tiles. I sighed, that would need repairing.

I closed the bathroom door, I don't know why I bothered. I was alone. I guess I was trying to be alone with my thoughts.

I shredded my clothes and stood under the shower head. The water instantly froze me to the core and stung my grazed knuckles, then, at a ridiculously slow pace, warmed up.

_I Would Give My Life To Be You..._

These lyrics came to mind as I thought about 'Them' again. Water ran down through my hair and soaked my body. I rested my head against the cold tiles and sighed. I slowly collected my thought's and refused to think I was beaten, maybe I would just have to wait it out. They wouldn't be together forever. I hoped...

I thought about Matt's touch against my skin, and how when he looked at me it was like being hit with lightning. He was Gorgeous! From his goggles placed on his scruffy Vermilion hair to his geeky Nintendo socks. A shiver crawled up my spine, and I let out a small moan. God how I wished he would touch in a more than friendly way, every time I saw him I wanted to ravish him! I pushed those thought's from my head.

After a while I shut off the water and wrapped a towel round my waist. For once I was looking in my wardrobe for something that wasn't leather, it took me a while but I found some baggy, Gray joggers (that were probables Matt's) and a black long sleeved T-shirt. I was pretty sure Matt was going to come round later, like he did every night, but this time tell me of his 'amazing' girlfriend. I internally sighed. going into the kitchen I grabbed a chocolate bar from the fridge and laid down on the couch and stared and the ceiling, the only sound in the room being the beautiful snap of my chocolate. This went on for a while till my sugary heaven was almost gone, suddenly my phone vibrated, startling me and sending me falling off the couch to the floor!

I grabbed my phone and_ 'message from Matty'_ was written on the display

_read_

_Hey dude, not coming over 2night _

_staying with Ella, _

_Cya 2moz x_

_Matt_

"FUCK!" I yelled allowed, I threw the phone god knows where and threw myself back down on the couch, hands covering my face. They had only been dating 2 weeks and I only found out yesterday but I already felt threatened by this girl. Matt was everything to me. I just had to calm down and see how this played out.

_often I lie wide awake,_  
_think of things I can make_  
_but I don't seem to have the parts to build them_  
_Human I wonder why you're a better make than I could ever build or create,_  
_you know not love or hate_  
_I am so scared of what will kill me in the end for I am not prepared_

* * *

**A.N **

**I know my chapters are pretty short, and total summary fail but as my defence my brain keeps shutting down on me**

**Matt: that's not an excuse *light's cigarette***

**Mello: yeah and what's the crack with my random mood swings**

**Me: yesh it is! and Mello, you know you're like that really**

**Mello: *pull's out gun* NO I'M NOT!**

**Me: HOLY SH*T! okay okay chill**

**Mello: *put's gun away* whatever**

**haha anyway Review and such like :) I thought it would be more interesting if Matt's Girlfriend was actually nice... but what do you think? **


	3. So Simple and Innocent?

I woke up the next morning still on the couch. I slowly opened my eye's adjusting to the light.

The sunrise shone through the window and threw amber rays around the room making everything glow. I reached for my phone, my arm aimlessly feeling around the table, until I realised I'd thrown it last night. Dragging myslef up and stretching, I wandered towards the kitchen, finding my phone along the way in a less than perfect condition. I turned it on, still working I noted, and checked the display._ 'No New Messages or Missed Calls.' _

The time glared at me, reading 7:42 am. I yawned and went back to my mission of finding breakfast.

I opened random cubords around my small, rarther cramped, kitchen looking for anything really. I hadn't gone out shopping as Matt hadn't been here to remind me to get some more food. He really liked to drain my resouces, from food to electrisity. Not that I minded, I loved having Matt around. He was that little bit of light in my dark, somewhat shitty life style. Everything about him I loved, even when he was being a bit of a dick I had to admire him for his smart, witty remarks. I remembered the time when he had managed to lock himself out of his apartment and had not even botherd to call to see if I was in, instead just coming into my apartment, soaking wet from the pouring rain, in a really pissy mood. I had gotten him dry clothes and something to eat then we curled up together in front of some boring Si-Fi film I never really paid attention to. it was nice to just forget about the world outside our own. I wonder why I remembered that, it may be because that night he crawled into my bed saying it was too cold in the other room. Nothing happened, we just... laid there, well I did, listing to his slow breathing. I remember being so... peaceful and content, no one could make me feel as calm as Matt could. I wondered if he would see me today...

My thoughts were suddenly pulled back as a little _'Pop' _went off from the toaster. I grabbed the toast, buttered it and sat on the work top, not bothering to go into the living room. I sat and ate in silence for a while just thinking of random things I could do today to pass time. Most of the ideas all led back to thought's of Matt though so I abandoned the concept of over thinking and went to get dressed.

* * *

Having finally persuaded Ella to meet me at the park later, rather than her coming to my place now I sighed a breath of relief.

Yes I loved her company and I did really like her, but personal space was a bit of an issue here. She was constantly crashing my phone with her incessant text's and call's, coming over whenever. No literally whenever, like she would come round at like 6am to see if I was up, which I obviously wasn't. one thing about me, I. Hate. Mornings. Always have, always will. Anyway, Ella was a little to clingy and dependant so I would have to bring it up sooner or later before she drove me insane.

I had suggested to Ella that Mello come along with us today. She laughed and said

"Don't be stupid Matt, I don't want him on our date."

"I didn't know it was a date, plus what's wrong with wanting to spend time with my best friend" I was annoyed she would reject Mello like that.

"Nothing, just spend it in your own time. Not in our's" she said a little softer

_'Hmm... if you gave me any spare time'_ I thought to myself

"Look, I can't just ditch him like this Ella, He's important to me"

"More than me?" she asked quietly, head down

"Well no... Well I dunno actually I have know him pretty much my whole life..."

"Matt" She said in a low voice

"if you don't stop seeing Mello... I'll kill him." The most simple statement threw me off guard.

"WHAT? don't be stupid Ella I know you hate him but don't you think that's a little harsh" I replied lightly

"No, I don't. I mean it. I'll go to his house, sneak in, and torture him till he's half dead, then I'll cut him up..."

"STOP IT!" my voice broke a little

She smiled and lifted my chin so I would look at her, she had a sparkle of insanity in her eyes.

"I mean it. Be a good boy" she let go and sighed.

"So what are we doing today?" she said in a light cheery voice, like nothing had happened

* * *

_New Message from Matty_

_'Sorry gotta bail today, might see you some other time._

_Or not... It's for the best._

_Cya'_

I Just stood staring at my phone, contemplating weather to throw it again or not. Probably shouldn't, so I shoved it in my pocket and put my face in my hands, leaning against the kitchen table.

For the best? what was he going on about. was he avoiding me?

I felt so disappointed in not seeing him. Today was the day I was going to tell him my biggest kept secret, I felt so ready to tell him, in all the years we had known each other he had never found out.

And I'm not talking about me wanting to be with him.

* * *

**Short Chapter I know, I'm sorry. and I'm sorry again for taking so long. I've been doing alot like my GCSE'S and making my first Fursuit :) ****I will soon be posting my progress on that on my youtube channel - fun5o**

**Also I'm hoping to post a little faster. I wanna thank x Sincerely You x  and vannaxvindicated1233  for kicking me back into gear haha. I went with the bitch idea by the way hope you like :)**

**Review please, they do help push me to write ^^**


	4. Guilt

**A.N - Hey Guys sorry I've been lazy :/ But I finally have another chapter up and It's abit longer to make up for my lateness hehe.**

**This Hasn't been Beta'd by the way.**

**Disclaimer - Blah blah**

**Warning - Language, and maybe something sexy? ;)**

* * *

**Mello's POV**

Getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel round my waist, I went towards my closet and pulled out my famous, sexy leather. Noone can pull off leather like I can. Noone.

I 'd heard about some rave, party type thing going on downtown at a new club named 'Neon', so I decided to go and see what it was about, get nice and drunk and most likely stumble home with a man or woman I don't know the name of, nor will I see again in the morning. This was pretty much my routine when really wanting or missing Matt. And right now, I was doing both.

I straightened my hair perfecly letting it fall around my face. I sighed and checked my phone.

_'No New Messages.'_

Standing up, I took a quick look over in the mirror, I looked good and I knew it, then I set off to my precious bike.

I grabbed my keys and phone from the counter, then decided I could do without my phone reminding me of him tonight. I dropped my phone and walked outside to where my beautiful bike was waiting and threw my leg over the side, revving the engine.

**Matt's POV**

It was Ella's older sister's Birthday and I they were going out to rave at some shitty Downtown club I can't even remember the name of. Ella insisted that her sister should meet me and see how 'cute' I am. I was going to protest but Ella's threat came to mind and I just went along with it. I'm sure Mello could look after himself, but I wasn't about to risk him getting into someting with that crazy bitch.

"So are we gonna go, or have you decided to be kind and let me stay with my games?" I yelled from my couch into the bathroom. She had been in there about 2 hours. How much time does she need for crying out loud?

"Don't be stupid of course not, I'm just changing now" she yelled back

I groaned inwardly. I was hoping to go see Mello tonight while she was out, I owe it to him since I hadn't spent much time with him latley. I'm guessing he was getting angry with me for blowing him off so much.

Ella walked in, snapping out of my thoughts as her 5 inch heel's crashed loudly of my wood floor. she stood infront of me frowning. I Tried to look around her and complete the boss level I was on but she had other idea's after yanking my controller out of my grasp. She had on a black mini skirt, fish net tights, half a shirt since it had been cut off at her belly button, which had a bar in it and she had her hair curled. In all honesty, she looked like a bit of a skank.

"Well? how do I look?" she asked, a little irratated I hadn't answered her before.

"your accutaly going out in that?" I asked, thinking she was joking.

"Yeah, why? you don't like it? you don't do you! why? I love it! I'm really pissed off with you now Matt!" She started squealing on, not letting me get a word in.

"No No, you got it wrong, I just don't want other guys looking at my princess" I stated innocently. I had to many bruises and cuts to remind me not to piss her off.

"Awwh your sweet, Lets go!" she said after a forced kiss.

We climbed into my car and set off to this 'awesome' party. I rolled my eyes as we pulled up outside the glaring lights from the sign. Neon. A very imaginative name I thought sarcasticly.

**Mello POV**

I pulled up and parked my Baby. I took a deep breath and walked inside, weaving in and out of dancing bodies to the bar.

"Vodka, Straight" I orderd the bartender. he swung the drink my way and I necked back the whole glass.

"Damn, you looking to pass out, mate?" asked the bartender. It took me a couple of seconds before I registered that he was speaking to me.

"Uhh.. Not sure. I'm getting over someone, keep 'em coming" waving my hand for another.

"Oh I see how it is" he replied sliding over another glass.

"Just be careful, Aye?" he was saying as I was downing another glass.

"Will do" I replied before making my way into the mass of sweating, drunk, groping bodies, joining right in.

After an hour or two I went back to the bar for my 5th drink.

"I'll get that for you If you want?" I turned seeing a tall man looking at me with a small smile. He had long blonde hair tied back, with a long wave of fringe over one eye. he was slighty tanned with a nice muscular build. He could eaisly have anyone in this club, anyone in freaking hollywood with his look's.

Putting on my poker face I replied

"you do know I'm a guy"

"Yeah I know. So am I incase you didn't notice" he said smoothly

oh so he was a cocky one, I could do with that. I smirked at him and he flashed me a beautiful white grin.

"Okay you can buy me a drink" I said with equal smoothness over the noise of the blaring music. 3 drinks later and I was pretty drunk, I should of been really smashed by now but I seem to burn off alcohol quicker than others. We talked about all sorts of crap before he made his move. He leaned in, running his hand up my thigh slowly. so slow. The nibbled my ear and breathed "Maybe we should make a move and ditch this place" he started rubbing me through my leather and I groaned back at the friction.

Then, without warning I caught a glance of Matt from the corner of my eye, he was dancing with Ella and some other girls. If you could call it dancing, they were pretty much just dragging him around. I froze and stepped back from Dylan. Yes I happend to know his name. When he put his hand on my back.

"Let's go" We made our way to the back exit of the club. I threw open the door and sucked in a huge breath. It was nice to get out from the thin, sweat coated air back there. I needed a break.

**Matt's POV**

I was on my 6th Drink and was already stumbling back to the bar. Only to be dragged back into the air tight congragation of drunk, dancing idiots. There was not one moment I wasn't being groped from somewhere. Ella was dancing around with her sister with as much grace as an elephant. Just then I could of sworn I'd seen Mello go outside! With another man! my heart dropped and I mentaly face palmed, pushing my way through the crowd to the big exit sign.

Slamming the door behind me I sighed. I gave a small smile at my small victory for escaping. I looked around and turns out he was nowhere, but there was a Random black feather on the ground below me. I was disappointed to say the least. I was going to head back in when I noticed the sign in front of some rusty, steel stairs saying _'Outdoor stairs to Roof, Staff Only'_

'Well I doubt any staff will be up here considering how packed it is in there. Fuck it, if anyone is there I'll say I got lost.' I thought as I made my way up the steps.

Finnaly getting to the top of the stupidly tall building, I made my way to the rails on the edge and leaned out, taking in the view of the bright lights for miles.

I turned around only to see the silloet of someone. 'Shit' I mentally cursed

"Sorry I got lost...?" Sounding more like a question. I heard the familiar giggle of a famous blonde. The one I loved most.

Mello walked towards me, smirk on his face.

"Did you?" he asked, humor tinting his voice.

"Wow.. didn't expect to see you here Mells" I huged him, with a little more force then needed.

"What do you expect? I needed something to do while you were leaving me to be with your new waste of time" his voice was a little cold, but then he hugged me back, tightly. I smiled into his shoulder.

"What you doing up here?" he asked, finnaly letting go of me and leaning back against the railing.

"I could ask you the same thing"

He shrugged his shoulders and replied smoothly "I like being in the air"

"Yeah me to" I said simply.

We stood for a while just taking in our surroundings, till Mello broke the silence.

"Having a nice time with Ella then?"

"Would I be up here if I was?" answering his question with a question.

"Not going well huh?" he asked with slight amusement in his voice, that could of be the alcohol though.

"You could say that..." I replied, taking in his apperence, he was dressed in his tight leather pants and vest, outlining him perfectly. He smelled like danger and chocolate, like always. I loved that. My heart pounded in my chest and I wasn't sure why. I felt something for Mello but I never wanted to believe my own feelings for fear of rejection. To take my mind off disjointed thoughts, I took out a ciggarette and sparked up, sheilding it from the wind with my hand. I took a long drag, exhaling the thick smoke. I was a little more than confused when Mello leaned in, his face just inches from mine. his hand on the inside of my thigh. he smirked and ordered me as I took another drag

"Blow it back" I blew out the smoke against the fullness of his lips

Before I could even begin to stop myself I launched myself at him taking his lips captive.

**Mello's POV**

I was shocked to say the least, but then relaxed into it and turned the tables so I was in charge. I wraped my arms around his waist and ground my hips against his. He gasped and I took this opertunity to dip my tounge into his mouth, exploring his hot cavern. he moaned into my mouth and I Pulled him closer, If I could. I broke the kiss, the last of the smoke leaving both our mouth's.

I had just kissed Matt. The amount of times I dreamt this did not compare to what just happend. Matt just looked at me dumbly, blushing a bright red that matched his hair.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry... I- I don't know what came over m-me" Matt mumbled

"No I'm sorry, you have a grilfri-"

I was cut off as Matt's lips re-attached themself's back to mine. I pushed him up against the railings while I kissed and nipped his neck. His breathing sped up and I kissed him roughly before trailing kisses across his jaw line back onto his neck, leaving red marks behind. I pulled at his striped shirt in desprate attempt to rip it off. I could feel myself getting hard against his own clothed arousal. He began to dig his nails into my shoulders, making me hiss as I felt a small amount of blood run down my back. As payback I pulled his hair and bit down on his bottom lip claiming blood. Matt howled at the pain mixed with desire.

After removing his shirt and my vest, I took in the view of his chest. It was covered in dark bruises and deep cuts. Matt's eyes locked with mine and he had a hurt expression on his face. I figured I wouldn't ask right now but rather make him feel good about himself. I lent down to lick a pert nipple, Matt let out a guttural moan. He was delicious to taste and touch and was so responsive, even with the alcohol coursing through his veins. The low hums and mewling pleasure were wondrous to hear. Matt's hands were all over me, smoothing against my skin, and through my smooth hair. He was anamalistic and aggressive with his movements, but I steadied him and grounded the strength of my desire.

I dragged my tounge down to the top of his jeans where I growled and quickly unbuttoned them. I pulled them down along with his boxer's. Matt's sucked in a harsh breath as his member conected with the cold night air. I gripped his manhood, already leaking with pre-cum, and pumped it, slowing picking up pace as Matt was panting wildly. I lowered myself and slowly licked Matt's shaft from base to tip, before relaxing my throat and fully engulfing him. "Fuck..." Matt threw his head back gripping onto the railings for dear life.

Matt groaned at the feeling, shivering when the puffs of air against his skin increased the fire roaring in his veins. I began bobbing up and down roughly, teasing the slit with my tongue, Loving the look on Matt's face. His eyes were closed and he was glazed in sweat, glinting slightly from the dim lights, hair sticking to his forehead, mouth open spilling out curses and moans. My leather was seeming like a bad idea right about now. I almost came just from the sight of him. "Ahhh... Mello" Matt voice broke as he came hard down my throat. I swallowed every last drop before pulling Matt into a harsh kiss, letting him taste himself.

Matt's hand's snaked up my back and rested on my shoulder blades, his head buried in my neck.

**Matt's POV**

Mello gave me a quick but deep kiss, muttered something about keeping myself safe, and disappeared.**  
**

He was gone. I could of sworn I'd felt something on his shoulder blades, it was odd. I can't quite describe it. I stood frozen to the spot before hearing the last thing I wanted right then.

"Matt! MATT, you out here!" the voice of an annoying, drunken blonde brought me back to my senses, making me pull up my pants and grab my shirt.

Once dressed I slumped down against the railing, taking in the silence. Ella must have gone to look else where, Thank God. If she found me like this I surly would have been in for another beating.

I drifted my gaze across the floor, before recognising a single black feather, same as before. I picked it up and twirled it between my fingers.

_'This will be my reminder of tonight'_ I thought before slipping it into a pocket inside my vest.

* * *

**And that's enough for now, sleepy sleepy time now haha :)**

**so What'cha think for my first ever lime kinda thing? **

**Review please :) they make me happy inside ^^**


End file.
